


Picture Day

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [78]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: It's school photo day and Edward and Briar Rose getting their pictures taken. Briar Rose is SUPER UNHAPPY because her tooth hasn't grown back yet. So she has this awkward smile, trying to give her normal smile but trying to hide the gap in her mouth.





	Picture Day

One afternoon, when Eames came home with the kids, Edward excitedly ran up to Arthur in the kitchen, waving a piece of paper in the air as he said,

“Dad! Look!”

Arthur took the sheet of bright blue paper and read what was on the front and immediately realized why his son was so excited. It was picture day at school in a week. Edward was a bit of a ham and Arthur put that squarely at Eames’ feet and any time there was a camera in front of him, Edward immediately smiled and modeled. He knew he was a beautiful baby, who grew into an adorable toddler and was now a lovely child that would eventually grow into an arrogant teenager. Arthur again, put that at Eames’ feet.

“Awesome, picture day. You need a haircut and some new clothes.”

“Yeah!”

Edward set his bag down and said hello to Phillip who was in his high chair as Briar Rose followed up with Eames. She did not look as pleased with picture day coming up and she frowned as Arthur looked at her.

“Oh, Briar Rose, it’s not so bad.”

She was still lamenting the loss of her tooth that had yet to grow back in. Picture day was usually no big deal, she too knew what a pretty little girl she was (again, all Eames) and picture day was just another day for her to showcase that. But now with a missing tooth, she felt herself lacking.

“My picture will be terrible, dadda.”

“No, it won’t because your teeth don’t make you beautiful.”

“Your dad is right, my flower.” Eames added in.

He pulled out a chair and sat down, picking up Briar Rose and setting her on his knee.

“Look at daddy. I’m so handsome right?”

Arthur couldn’t help but roll his eyes and Briar Rose nodded.

“And daddy has bad teeth and I’m still handsome. So what makes you think you missing one tooth will make you any less beautiful?”

She seem to consider that and she nodded, agreeing with her father. Eames smiled and said,

“There you are then. Go take your things upstairs and wash up for your snack.”

She smiled happily and she and Edward went upstairs as Eames stood up and kissed Phillip’s head before he went to kiss Arthur.

On school picture day, Edward and Briar Rose began getting ready for school. Arthur helped Phillip while Eames helped Briar Rose. He did her hair as he did every morning, that day’s style was a high ponytail with the ends curled. She wore black faux leather leggings and a royal blue tunic top, the cap sleeves wavy. The tunic was cinched at her little waist with a black belt and she wore nude colored ballet flats.

“Daddy is my outfit okay?”

“You look beautiful as always.”

“Maybe I should wear something else.”

“But you look so pretty like this.”

She smoothed down the front of her tunic and adjusted her belt as Eames finished, letting her now curled ponytail fall over her shoulder. He let her look in the mirror and she posed, turning and looking at herself from every angle just as Edward came in.

“Dad look!”

Arthur had clearly dressed him. He wore a plaid shirt under a camel colored jumper, the ends of the shirt hanging out the bottom. He had on jeans that were rolled up so his boots could be seen and his hair, still freshly cut from a few days ago, was neatly combed into a spiky off to the side style, the sides and back of his head shaved clean.

“Well, look at you. So dapper.”

Edward grinned and Briar Rose smiled, going up to him.

“Edward you look so handsome!”

“Thanks you look pretty!”

She smiled and they both went downstairs as Arthur appeared with Phillip on his hip.

“We have such beautiful children.”

“I know.”

Arthur and Eames went downstairs and served their kids breakfast before they went off to school. All throughout the car ride to school, Briar Rose sat in the back, practicing her smile without showing her teeth. She had on her round, big sunglasses now and she watched her reflection, trying to see what looked best. Eames caught glances of her and worried how awkward she was appearing but knew, either way his little girl was beautiful.

After the kids were dropped off, Edward and Briar Rose went to their classes and went throughout the day until it was time for pictures.

Edward being older, had his class go first. He had no problem taking his photo in front of the deep purple background. He jumped up on the seat and posed, smiling his father’s smile, a bit of dimples appearing on his round cheeks, confident and proud.  When Briar Rose’s class went, Edward waved to her as his class left and she waved back, ready for her photo. She had practiced all morning and when it was her turn, she got on the seat, smoothing out the front of her tunic and looked at the camera, getting her photos taken. Each child had about three or four photos taken for proofs so parents could pick them out later and every pose Briar Rose took, she did her best to hide her missing tooth, giving awkward smiles each time. She felt good however, and left her session proud, excited for her parents to see.


End file.
